


Room for rent.

by Fxxr_Olav



Category: American Pie (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Armpit Kink, Bottom!OC, Fluff, He is kinda soft and funny, Hiatus, M/M, Muscles, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Scents & Smells, Smut, Spit As Lube, Stifler is different now, Top!Stifler, Underwear Kink, not the asshole he was
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxxr_Olav/pseuds/Fxxr_Olav
Summary: He was looking for a room,instead,he got something more interesting. He was going to enjoy living here.
Relationships: Steve Stifler/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. New Roomate.

_**It's 2006.** _

I walked ,until I got to the location the ad was showing. Got to the 7th Floor and knocked the door with the **741** on it. I waited until someone just opened the door and talked to him bout' how much I was going to pay or something. 

_But no._

It was a guy in his 20's,orange-brunette hair,muscles and just a towel around his waist,showing his abs.

"Hey,how may i help you?" 

_**Well,you can help me taking me in your bed and fuck me right in the-** _

"Hello?"

He touched me in the shoulder and I woke up off my day dreaming. "Hey,uhm i'm here because of the roomate ad? I'm looking for a room." I smiled and blushed.

"Oh it's here. Come in, let me get my clothes and i will show you the place." He said,winking and walking in his room to get dressed.

While I was waiting for him to dress,I sat on the couch,thinking about how hot he was and how big his dick could be.

then,he walked out his dormroom, wearing a Tight blue T-Shirt,a pair of black jeans and converse shoes.

"Okay! So, you wanna see the place? I cleaned it up today cause' it was a total mess,not gonna lie." He smiled. "By the way I'm Stifler, Steve Stifler." 

"I'm Jake,Jake Thompson." I smiled and got blushed again at staring at his Tight T-Shirt,showing the outline of his abs.

_**I wanna lick those abs so bad.** _

"Excuse me?" He said laughing,staring at me. "You wanna lick what?" 

"Uh? No,sorry. I was..thinking out loud." I blushed more and stared at him in the eyes.

"Oh,okay. I thought you said, I wanna lick those abs or something. Here,this way is the kitchen." He winked and took my hand to walk me to the kitchen. 

It was a small but modern kitchen, with a small table with 3 chairs, a coffee machine and an oven. 

"Modern. I like it. Can i see the bedroom? Not your bedroom..like,the other one." I said in a funny way.

"Sure. Follow me." Stifler let go of my hand and walks to the other bedroom. I follow him to stay in the doorway and look at the bedroom. 

There is a double bed, a TV and a desk. 

"Okay, so..how much is it? The rent and all the stuff." I asked, smiling and sitting on the bed.

"Oh,uhm, 60 bucks. Not too much." He said, sitting in the desk chair.

"OK, I take it. I totally wanna live here, the roomate, the room and all the stuff is really really cool." I blushed, looking at him.

"So the roomate is cool,huh?,Okay." We shook hands and i looked at his brown eyes. "I like your eyes colour." I said, winking at him. 

"Thanks,yours are pretty too." He blushed and I let go of his hand.

While he walks out of the room, he turns around and look at me. "If you have a boyfriend and you want to bring him here, it's no big deal. I'll be in my bedroom. Just knock if you need something."

"I will, thanks Steve." I Smiled and I got up from the bed, walking to the bathroom. 

"Call me Stifler,everyone calls me Stifler." He goes inside his room and closes the door.

I got inside the bathroom, pulled my pants and underwear to my knees and took my cock in my hand, giving it long and fast strokes,thinking about Stifler, his abs, his big dick and how this would fuck me fast and deep in my ass.

"Oh yes stifler! Fuck me! Uh,just like that!" Moaned as I stroked my cock harder and faster. "Please Stifler! Use that cock! Oh yes!" I came hard in my hand as I started breathing after that awesome orgasm.

I pulled my underwear and my pants up, walking out of the bathroom and looking at Stifler standing beside the doorway. "So,my cock?" He blushed and grin. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Uh! Uhm,no..of course..Uhm.." I blushed and walked away to the living room,sitting in the couch. "Sorry...It's just..you're so fucking hot and i got a crush and..Oops,sorry. I didn't mean to.."

"Yes, you meant it. Well, I can fuck you, but you just told you didn't wanted to so..." He walked inside his room. "No,wait! I really want it!" I moaned as I saw him getting inside his room.

"Tomorrow,maybe. I will think about it,now I have to make some calls! Get that ass prepared,Jay!." He screamed from his room.

"Okay!" I said while I blushed harder,trying not to scream.

_**Oh fuck.** _


	2. Gym.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I went to the gym today and I sweated a lot,Sorry jay.” Stifler said.
> 
> This was going to be his best morning ever.

* * *

_**Saturday 4th,10 AM.** _

“ _Good_ _Morning sleepyhead,wake up,This big fat dick is waiting for you.!_ ” I heard as I opened my eyes scared and in shock,sitting myself on the bed and breathing fast. 

“Motherfucker,you scared the _shit outta me!_ ” I said in panic,as i looked at him,nervous.

”Sorry!,just thought that would wake you up instantly,you know?” He said with a husky voice,in a flirty tone. “And as I see,It worked.” Said,as handed me a Coffee cup,smiling.

”Thanks,Stifler.” I said as I recieved the cup,smiling,while i breathed,frowning. “D-does it smells like Sweat,fish or something here?” I said inhaling again,harder this time and blushing,feeling my dick growing under the blanket.

”Oh,yes. Sorry about that,I went to the Gym this morning and sweated a lot. And about the fish thing..I didn’t washed my dick,I forgot. Sorry,jay.” He said smelling his armpits while putting a hand inside his underwear,touching his cock.

”Here,take a sniff.” Stifler said,taking his hand out of his underwear and getting it close to my nose. “It smells bad,doesn’t it?” He smiled and kept his hand close to my nose.

“Yeah,it smells..bad. Uh..” I said while smelling his hand,it smelled sweaty and fishy. I really loved it. “Let me take another sniff.” I said,blushing,while sniffing harder. _**I really loved that smell.**_ ”Uh,yes..it smells really goo..bad. Really bad.” Said,getting harder while I felt the tip of my cock leaking some precum.

”I know,right? But i can’t stop sniffing it,it’s like addictive.” He said,sniffing his hand again.

”Yeah,uh..” I said,blushing while moaning a little,watching at him smelling his hands. “Can i smell your hand again? It’s just that..you were right,It’s kinda addictive.”

”Sure,no problem.” He said,taking his hand inside his underwear and touching his dick some more for then,take it out and put it right in front of my nose.

”Oh yes..it’s addictive and so..uh..” I moaned while sniffing hard,while feeling my cock getting more harder,getting the front of my underwear a little wet.

“You know what?” He said,getting his hand away from my nose and getting both hands in his waistband,pulling his underwear down until his ankles. I stared at his cock and it was perfect. An uncut,8 inches thick cock with a Reverse Prince Albert piercing on it. “Here,enjoy yourself. It looks like you love it,don't you?” Stifer said while getting his used underwear close to my nostrils. And while I took a deep sniff, I felt like I was like paradise. Sweat and fish. I was loving every moment of it.

“Thanks Stifler,but..I wanna give you a blowjob so bad. You got me really horny and needy.” I said in a needy voice,while I kept smelling his underwear.

”Oh..Uh,Okay. You can do it,it’s all yours baby.” He said,getting closer to the bed and sitting on it,spreading his legs. “Smell it,lick it,suck it,do whatever you want,baby boy.” Said,in a deep horny voice.

“Thanks.” I said while I got on my knees between his legs,getting my face close to his dick and felt the musky smell. It was so amazing. I took a deep sniff while I looked at him.

”You like my smelly dick,don’t you? You love it. Come on,don’t be shy. Take a lick.” He said.

I gave it a few long,slow licks on the sides,feeling the salty taste on my tongue. For after,taking the head of the big cock in my mouth,feeling the cold metal of the piercing in my tongue. I took it all the way down my throat and after that,I took it out of my mouth and putting it again on my mouth,feeling the salty tip on the back of my throat.

”Yes..baby..just like that baby boy..you suck my dick so good.” Stifler said moaning while putting his hand in my hair,pulling my head down for more space in my warm,wet mouth.

I started a Up-down rhythm with my head,starting slow for after,sucking it harder and faster.

”You’re gonna..m-make me cum,baby..uh..yes..that’s a good blowjob..” He said,moaning loud while I took his cock out of my mouth,licking the metal piercing on the head. “Oh,baby..there..god..” I kept licking the piercing and sucking the head of his big cock.

”I’m gonna c-cum..Jay..Uh..Oh..oh,yes! OH FUCK YES! YES BABY!” Stifler said,cumming and spilling all his warm,sticky white in my mouth.

“Don’t you dare to..swallow that cum...Uh..” Said,Breathing hard and panting. “Come...here.” He took my ass on his hands,and I sat myself in his lap,facing ourselfs and feeling his sticky cock near my asshole.

”Gimme a kiss,smelly boy.” I kissed him with his cum in my mouth,feeling his tongue touching mine,flavoring the white fluid on the inside of our warm mouths. Our tongues fighting while I got my hand in his hair,caressing it. Suddenly,I felt a fast spank on my ass,feeling how it turned red. I pulled away of his mouth.

”What was that for?!” I said panting,blushed and with drops of cum in my lower lip.

 _“I wanted to spank you,baby. I know you liked it. You have a perfect big ass right here.”_ He said,whispering with a really deep husky voice on my right ear. ” _Tonight,I’m going to fuck that ass so fast and deep that the only thing you will scream is my name.”_ He licked my earlobe and caressed my hair.

”I can’t wait to have your dick inside me,fullfilling me and cumming..and me screaming your name.” I laughed as I Kissed him on the lips again.

”I got sleepy..let’s get some rest?” I said,staring at him while smiling and blushing.

”Okay,but get ready. Tonight I'm gonna be fucking your brains out,that the only thing that you will be able to scream and moan is going to be my name. I'm gonna fuck you really deep and hard. ” He said,pulling away from me and getting under the blankets.

I got under the blankets too,resting my arm around his waist,close to his dick.

” _I like you stifler.”_ I said while I left a fast kiss on his cheek,getting closer and closing my eyes.

” _I Like you too baby,now get some rest for tonight. Get that throat ready too..”_ Stifler turned his head a little,kissing my nose and turning it again,closing his eyes. I blushed when I heard him calling me baby,then I fell asleep when I felt his hand on mine.


	3. That Special Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the one. The big shot, the moment he was waiting for since he arrived.

**_Saturday 4th,17 PM._ **

_I woke up from that nap. And now he got his arm around me. His strong,beautiful arm,around my waist._

_As if he wants to pull me closer. As if he never want me to leave. I looked at his sleeping face._

_He looks so gorgeous. Perfect. Relaxed._

_Then, he started to move slowly and after that,we were both awake,looking at each other and smiling._

"Hey."

"Hey." He said,smiling and blushed.

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Good,I haven't rested like this in years." He said,staring right into my eyes,like he could see just right trough me.

"That's nice."

"Yeah. So,tonight is the great night. You got that perfect ass prepared?" He laughed.

**_No._ **

"Yes,I mean kinda. Okay,i have to be honest. No." I said blushing a little.

"I can do that. But before doing our big thing,we need something."

"Buy some condoms?" I said with a grin on my face.

"Nah, I already have some. I'm talking bout' food,I'm hungry as fuck." He started touching his stomach slowly,rubbing it. "You're not hungry?"

"No, I mean, not right now."

"Really? That amazes me,Jay. We slept like, 7 hours or something."

"Okay maybe I'm a little hungry." I said rubbing my stomach too, looking at my phone. "Steve,it's 17 PM. We slept a lot,you were right!"

"I know. So,wanna get some McDonald's or some Burger King? Taco bell? I can pay." he smiled and put the hand in my arm,caressing it. "So?"

"Uh,yeah,sure. I need Mcdonald's. It's been a while since i got a Big mac." I smiled and put my hand on his. "Your hands are so fucking warm.."

He just laughed a little and kissed me on the cheek. "Come on, let's go get some food. I can't wait anymore." 

We got out of bed and got dressed. I looked at him while he has getting in his jeans.

_**God, he even looks great with a potato sack.** _

I got myself in a pair of blue Jeans,a long sleeve black T-shirt and a pair of classic Vans.

***************************************************************************************************** 

We got out of the apartament,walking to the elevator and getting on it,Stifler hit the button with the big 1 on it and we started going down. I took my Sidekick out of my pocket and opened AIM,writing a message to Brian,my best friend.

" _I wanna live here forever,b. There is a guy that's living with me and it's so hot. Tonight he is going to fuck me! Maybe.._ " I typed smiling.

I hit Send and put it back in my pocket. We got out of the elevator and we walked to the building entrance, got out and started walking towards the McDonald's that was 7 streets away. 

While we were walking, he talked to me. "Damn,now that I realize, we don't know much about each other."

"Oh yeah! Sorry." I said with a worry in my face.

"It's okay,Jake. I'm gonna ask you something and you answer. You ask,I answer,so we can know a little more about each other." He smiled and winked at me.

"Okay." 

"First question,you are anally virgin?" He looked at me with a serious face.

"Anally? Is that even a word?" I laughed. "And yes,I'm _anally_ virgin,stifler."

"That's okay. Your turn."

"How did you found out that you like the smell thing?" I asked.

"I was 19, I was doing it with a guy when he asked me if he could smell my cock,I said yes. Dude,he started sniffing like mental. Then I asked him if i could do the same, he said yes. I took a sniff and it was amazing! Since then, I like the smell of a good cock or a pair of balls. I also like the smell of some sweaty Armpits,you know? Like after the Gym and shit." He said, with no worries. Just smiling. 

"Cool. Your turn,Stifler." I blushed.

"Uh. Let me think." We kept walking while he was doing like a thinking face. "I Know,What was your first thought about me?"

"A guy with muscles,abs and just a towel on? I thought..." I got close to his ear while walking,whispering in it. "Oh god, he is so fucking hot..I bet he have a big cock..I want him to fuck me so hard." I got away from his ear.

"Oh." He blushed hard.

"Yeah,Oh." I looked at him and got closer while walking. "Okay,my turn,are you a top or a bottom?"

"Top,obviously."

"Nice. And what a hot top!" I laughed a little bit,blushing.

"Yeah..." He blushed hard and smiled. "Okay,my turn. So,are you sure you wanna have sex with me tonight?..Like,you can say no,it's not a big deal,Jake. To be honest.." He said frowning and a little worried. "I just don't wanna force you to have sex with me."

"Stifler,I want to,I really really want to have sex with you. You are hot, and kinky, and strong, and nice,and...so sweet." I put my hand in his cheek,caressing it. 

"Okay,okay,we're going to have sex." He whispered in my ear. "Your first time it's going to be amazing with me." He looked at me in a flirty way,winking me and putting his strong arm around my neck while we were walking.

"I hope so."

*********************************************************************************************************************** 

We kept walking till' we saw the light of the Golden M,reflecting on the street.

We went in and got close to the front desk to talk to Sarah,the girl that was working behind the cash register. 

She took our order, Stifler got a Big Mac with big fries and a 7-Up. I got one too and I ordered a 10 pieces box of Mcnuggets and a Large Coke. We finished eating and we walked out,thinking what to do now.

"I Need some nicotine." I said in a neutral tone.

"Let's go buy some Cigarettes,I have no beer in the apartament. I need alcohol." Stifler said.

"Okay. I follow you."

We walked to a 7-11,I Bought a pack of Camel's and Stifler bought 2 packs of beer and some snacks life Chips and Doritos. We left the 7-11 and I helped Stifler with the beers. I carried one and He carried one. I left the Camel's in my pocket,with my lighter and my Sidekick.

We walked toward the Apartament,Talking and laughing. Stifler was so damn funny.

"Okay so,be fucked by 5 dicks o have 5 dicks in your mouth?" He asked,with a funny face.

"Be fucked. My mouth is kinda little for 5 dicks." I laughed,looking at him and walking.

"I say the dicks in the mouth. The taste and crap." 

"Just because you don't wanna bottom,like ever? Sometime you gotta _try_ having a dick in your ass,Stif." 

"But,you haven't tried have one on your ass!"

"You neither!"

" _Touché._ "

I grabbed his shoulder while walking,kissing him in the mouth with tongue. "What was that for?" He asked. 

"I wanted to."

"And I want to do this." He spanked me,in the middle of the street with the pack of beer in his other hand.

"Stop!" I laughed as I stared directly in his eyes. "You can spank me more in the room,okay?" I blushed hard.

" _Ohhh,Jay blushed! Jay blushed cause' I,Steve Stifler spanked him on the street! Wow!_ " Stifler said in a goofy way.

I laughed hard,almost having tears in my eyes. "Stop it! I'm gonna pee myself!" I kept laughing while walking.

"Okay,I'll stop." He said in a serious way,and he started to laugh again. "You should have seen your face! But no, i'm not that serious,Jay my baby."

"My baby?" I asked curious and confused.

"Just kidding..."

I got my arm around his neck,walking really close to him while I had my right arm busy with the pack of beer. I left a fast kiss on his Right cheek,watching him turning red.

"Tomato Stifler."

"S-stop it!" He was so embarassed.

"Sorry." I kissed him again on the cheek,slowly for after,get my mouth away from his cheek.

"Maybe I can get used to you cheek kisses,Jay."

" _I can get used to your cock,Steve._ " I whispered in his ear.

He got way more red. "Stop. It."

"Okay,okay." 

We got close to the building entrance. Got in and went inside the elevator. I pressed the button 7 and looked myself in the mirrors. "I like your hair." Stifler said,caressing my hair. "I like your Cock,so?" I got my hand in his crotch. "Patience is a virtue,Jay." He laughed. We got out of the elevator and Steve got the key in the door,opening it. We walked inside and turned the lights on. I opened the Fridge door,leaving the pack of beer inside it. I closed it and turned around,facing Stifler.

"So,what you wanna do now? Just fuck? Drink some beers and then fuck? Go outside,smoke some cigs and fuck? You decide." He whispered deep and husky on my ear. 

"U-uh..Steve..stop or I will get an orgasm like,right now so please wait..." I blushed,talking a little embarassed.

"Okay,okay baby. But you gonna get this dick one way or another." He took my hand on his,guiding to his crotch. "This long,thick smelly cock..what you think about it?" Kept whispering with that voice that sent me away. 

"I think...wait,please. I wanna go get a smoke,then you can get my asshole sore or whatever." I kissed him on the lips and walked away,to the apartament balcony. I took the pack of Cigarettes out of my pocket,opening it and taking one in my mouth,lighting it and taking a drag. "Can i get one?" I heard as I felt Stifler hugging me by the waist. God,his hands were so big. 

"Sure." I handed him the pack of Cigs,watching him take one and lighting it with my green lighter. I exhaled the smoke,while looking at him. "Didn't knew you smoke."

"You don't know a lot of things about me." He took a drag,inhaling. "I was a drug addict when I was like 17,I got better when I was like 21. I used to do some pole dance,one day I said I quit and never got dancing again. Once,I tried to buy some marijuana and it was an undercover cop. 2 weeks on Jail." He said while exhaling,taking another drag and exhaling again.

"Wow."

"Yeah,wow."

"Okay my turn." I said,taking another drag,inhaling. "Once my mom caught me with a guy,she kinda slapped me and called me a faggot,uh,once I stole vodka from my dad. I needed it cause my friend bought me some cigarettes,so I had to return the favor." I told him,looking at him hearing and paying attention.

"Your mom sucks." He said serious. "I know,I Still hate her." "You should,she called you a faggot,ugh." He took the last drag and inhale,stepping on the cig.

"Yeah." I stepped on my Cigarette too,watching it go out.

"So..."

"So..." We looked at each other. "Your room?" He said smiling. "Yeah,my room." I got blushed. "Before everything,you want it to be special or just a lust,fast and simple?" He asked. "Special. I would feel like shit if my first anal time is a quick lust." I said kinda sad. "Don't get sad. I will make it special. and I will be careful." Stifler said. "Thanks." 

"Wait here." He said,smiling. "Okay,I'll wait here." He walked fast to my room,getting inside and closing the door. 

I waited 20-30 Minutes when he walked out of my room,Smiling,just like a kid if he did something bad. "Come in,close your eyes." I walked to my room,eyes closed. 

"Waait." He got his hands in my closed eyes,for after,taking them off. "You can open your eyes now." 

There were 3 red candles,the lamps were off and the bed was with a Chocolate on it.

"Oh. my. god." I said in shock,opening my mouth. "Stifler...oh my god,thanks." I was so amazed and in shock.

"No problem. Now,I wanna ask you something important. So,this is your first time. You want it with the smell thing or don't?" He said worried. "we can just have sex. Careful and slow or we can get nasty and smell our dicks,sniff and crap." 

"I want Careful and slow,Stifler. Maybe tomorrow we can get nasty and smell each other's dick and shit. But now this is special to me. Please." I said,almost crying of happiness. "Sure. No nasty shit. Now get on the bed." He said,with a grin on his face.

_**Oh my god.This is it. I wanna scream. I wanna run. I wanna...i wanna get railed by him.** _

I got on the bed,laying on my back,head on a pillow. He got closer and took off my T-shirt slowly,while kissing my neck really really slow. 

"Uh-" I got silenced by his hand on my mouth. "Don't make a sound..this is important." He said,kissing my neck again,going down my chest,licking my left nipple. 

"Oh..." I moaned low as I felt his tongue on my nipple slow and teasing,licking in entirely. Suddenly,I felt his mouth sucking it,while licking it inside his mouth. "F-uck.." Stifler took his mouth out of my nipple to start licking my right nipple,this time fast. He licked all the way down my chest to my abs,licking them fully. 

"God..Steve..you are.." I moaned hard,blushing. "Shhh,baby. I want to make you enjoy this,please." He said while licking my abs. Then,he opened my fly and pulled my Jeans down,slowly. Like Teasing me and playing. I couldn't say anything cause he was so happy for me to have sex with me or something. In a way really slowly,he pulled down my black Calvin Klein underwear,revealing my 6-inch cut cock.

Instantly,he took it in his mouth,sucking it slowly and playful,engulfing it in that magic,warm and wet cavity,while licking the head of it,slowly. Making me enjoy it. In a second, he took it all the way down his throat. Sucking it and licking all the way,I heard him gag and I got worried,but when I got up to see if he was okay, he pinned my thights to the matress with his strong hands. "Don't move,i'm okay." He started sucking my cock again,harder and deeper this time,taking it in his mouth and out of it. It started a rhythm. Up,down,up,down. "Oh,yes! Stifler! god..." Stifler kept sucking my cock,but in a moment,he gave my balls a slow long lick,all the way my cock to close my asshole. He went back to the head of my cock,taking it again in his mouth and making it touch the back of his throat fast. 

Steve was sucking my cock and licking it inside his mouth,but in a moment,I came hard on his mouth,moaning loud. "Fuck,yes! Oh yes! Stifler!" I moaned his name 2 times and started breathing hard. I looked down to his face and it was perfect. His face and his mouth with a few drops of my cum in his mouth. I wanted to lick that cum off his mouth. I made the move but he pinned me again,staring at me. 

"No." He took my legs in his hands,bending them to make my feet almost touch my head. He took his head lower,his mouth almost collapsing with my asshole. He started licking my asshole in a way almost impossible. fast and long licks. 

"Fuck..my asshole feels so good with your tongue...stifler...god..." I moaned as I felt him slide his tongue inside my asshole,fucking me with it. I was in heaven with his tongue fucking me. 

"You like that? Wait till you have my dick deep inside your guts,baby. That will be heaven." He said and started fucking me really fast and deeper,almost making me have a 2nd orgasm. 

"Okay,the time is here baby...this cock is going right inside you...." He said deep,pulling his jeans and underwear down,and taking off his shirt to show his perfect abdomen,his big biceps and that thick cock I love."Spit or normal lube? "He asked.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Me,spitting on your hole or the normal lube.." 

"Spit..."I blushed.

He spat in my hole,spreading all his saliva on it. After that,he slid his middle finger all the way down my hole,starting fucking me with his long middle finger. "I have to..prepare you..If i fuck you just like this,it will hurt as a bitch." He said while he took his finger off and slid it again in my sore hole.

"Add..two please Steve.."I moaned as I felt his big finger fucking me in a way I've never felt before since I was a virgin,til'now. 

"As you wish,baby." He added 2 more fingers,fucking me with them and making it a little faster. In a moment I felt like I was in heaven. He touched something inside my hole that made me moan loud. "Oh fuck! Yes!" It was my prostate.

"Found it." Stifler kept touching that point until he took out his fingers and spat a little on his cock,giving it few strokes with his saliva on it.

"I-I'm ready! Please! Just give me that cock...please..." I moaned really loud.

 _"For sure. So you want this big juicy thick and smelly cock,slamming right into that hole,right?"_ He said teasing me. I took a look at his dick. All glossy and slimy and hard,with the piercing in the head on it.

" _Yes,please daddy! I need it!, and I want it raw!" I moaned._

"Okay,I will start slow,then I will fuck the _shit out of that ass._ " He said while he took his cock in his hand and started rubbing the head against my wet asshole,teasing me. The head felt warm and cold,cause of the metal piercing and slimy,throbbing in a red colour.

"Just put it in,please!" I moaned,feeling the cock moving.

"Going in.." He pushed his big cock inside my hole,slowly and carefully,until all of it was inside of my ass. "Move,please." I said.

He started moving slowly,making a forward back rhythm. I felt the tip of his cock inside me,fullfilling me warmly and entirely,as he moved. He kept thrusting slowly and started moving a little faster.

"Oh god...yes..steve..stifler,oh shit.." I whined feeling his member moving fast in my hole,feeling wet and big. "Shit..you are so tight and warm,baby..you're taking me so good..you're literally swallowing me,baby boy.."

He held my legs and started thrusting deeper and faster,almost touching my prostate,that point that would make me go insane.

Stifler kept thrusting fast and deep ,while I touched his biceps and his abs,caressing them. "You like my muscles baby?..they're all yours,touch them all you want." I kept touching his sweaty biceps and abs, when I felt the tip of his big cock touch my prostate. 

"Yes! there! oh shit Steve yes! just right there! That's where I want the cum! Fuck me right there!" I screamed. He kept hitting my prostate,fucking it and rubbing it with the metal piercing in his head,making me scream and touch heaven.

"Oh baby,your hole feels so amazing...so warm..fuck..." He moaned while fucking me. "I like your hole baby..around my cock,closing around it..god..I wanna fuck you everyday and fill you with my cum.."

"Oh fuck..I'm..I'm gonna cum,Jake baby..I wanna cum right inside your hole.."He moaned,panting. "Yes! oh fuck,come inside me please! oh shit...I'm gonna come too.."

He kept penetrating me fast and hard as he could,giving my prostate the best pleasure it could have. "I'm cumm-cumming!...Fuck! Shit!.." He screamed,shooting his warm cum all inside my sore asshole. I came on my face,feeling his cum fill my asshole with the sticky feeling. "Shit!" I screamed as I came hard. We waited a minute,catching some air,breathing.

"Oh god baby..that was..." He said,breathing and panting as he pulled out of my hole,making a "pop!" sound.

"Stifler...you fuck as a god.." I panted hard,breathing and feeling the cum dripping out of my hole,and my face a little weird as I had my cum on it. "Oh.." He took drips of the cum of my ass in his fingers and started sucking them,flavoring the salty-bitter feel of his own cum. 

"Give it a try,baby.." He kissed me,his tongue attacking mine and the flavor of that white fluid hitting my taste buds. "Bitter..I love it." I said,kissing him again and taking his cum-wet sticky cock in my hand,licking my hand after it and smelling it. "Oh..the smell of cum.." He took my hand and got it close to his nose,sniffing the musky sweaty scent. "Shit..that's hot." He kissed me again and got out of bed,walking to the bathroom and getting a washcloth,cleaning us both. We got under the blankets and cuddled,talking and kissing. In a romantic,sexy way. 

"Stifler,that was amazing." I said. 

"You were amazing too baby...this night was so epic thanks to you,I hope you enjoyed your first time." He said near my ear. "I loved it..so much..thank you.." I said,blushing.

"No problem,tomorrow we'll try..." He whispered deep. "Shower sex. Different positions....or just have a normal day,Your choice."

We got ourselfs comfortable,him spooning me,feeling his flacid cock against my butt cheeks. "Good night,babyboy. get some rest." He kissed my neck and got me closer,his dick almost getting between my asscheeks. "G-goodnight." I fell asleep with him close,his hand on mine and his delicious heat close to me. That was a magic night.

_**Shit,I was lucky.** _


	4. The day after.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night was amazing,but he didn't knew what was going to happen now.

_**Sunday 5th,11 AM.** _

"Jay."

I heard Stifler's voice,Ignoring it.

"Jay,wake up."

I tried to keep sleeping,Trying to ignore that characteristic voice.

"Come on,I know you are hearing me." 

He got close to my face,talking again.

"Wake. Up. Or I'll give you some good spanks. You decide." I felt his morning breath against my face,hitting my nose. I opened my eyes slowly,looking at him, serious,frowning and without a T-shirt.

"I hope it's important or I'll punch you." I said.

"It is,but it's 2 things. the first one is that I made an special coffee for you,the second one is,I'm horny." He said with a grin in his face.

"A special coffee?" "Yes. Here,take it." He handed me a cup of coffee with some cream on it. 

"Thanks." I drank a little of the coffee,flavoring the bitter cream,making a confused face. "This cream taste kinda..." I looked at him with a shock face. "You gotta be kidding me."

_It wasn't cream. It was his cum._

"You liked it?" He started laughing,looking at me. "Yeah,thank you." I drank all the coffee,swallowing fast. "It was delicious."

He had a shock face,while I started laughing. "What?" 

"I will start making you more _special_ coffee since now."

"That sound awesome,Stifler. Aren't you tired cause of last night?" I asked confused. "If you ask me,my ass hurts and I'm kinda tired but I'm okay."

"Nah,I'm not tired. And hope that sweet ass get well soon. By the way,I went to the gym,it was nice. Wanna have sweaty sex with the awesome Steve Stifler? Say yes please..I'm really horny right now." He said in a goofy way. I gave him a good look,he was sweaty and his hair was wet. 

"Uh..I mean...yes..why not?" I smiled.

"Awesome,baby." He kissed me on the lips. "Here,you should try this." He got his armpit close to my face,the sweaty smell going inside my nostrils,getting me hard at the moment. While I was sniffing his armpit,I caressed his sweaty abs,touching them for a good time. "Wanna smell the other one?" "Sure." Stifler took my head in his strong hands,switching to his armpit. I started licking the sweat and flavoring the acid flavor,sniffing all the hair,pushing my head deeper on his smelly armpit.

"God baby..you're so nasty..I love it." He moaned while I licked his other armpit,taking all the sweat in my mouth.

"You made me so horny right now." I said,going down to his chest and licking his abs.

"Yes baby..lick my sweaty abs..just like that..oh shit.." I heard him moan while I kept licking all his abs,enjoying the taste.

"I wanna lick your sweaty biceps." I said,getting close to his biceps. "Go for it." I started licking his sweaty left bicep,getting it all wet with my saliva. God,I was in heaven.

I switched to the other arm and licked it too. I loved the flavor of his sweat,it was so damn addictive. I got away from his abs,looking at him. "Now what? your sweaty and smellycock?"

"That's right,baby." 

Stifler took off his boxers,showing me that dick that I was starting to love,all sweaty and wet. I was going to have an orgasm right there. 

"Come on,he is waiting for you and it hurts like a bitch." He said deep. 

I got closer to his cock and started smelling it,feeling that sweaty smell that turned me on. "You love it,don't you? I won't wash my cock just for you,if that's what you want." He said,looking at me.

"Uh,I don't know..maybe.." I grabbed it and and aimed it to my mouth,watching that piercing on the tip. I slid my tongue over the piercing,licking the head of his cock,moving my tongue all the way up and down along his throbbing cock. I explored his scrotum with the tip of my tongue,feeling that wet feeling and flavoring the salty flavor. I licked his balls with pleasure and excitement. This was so fucking hot. 

I took the throbbing,sensitive and hard head of his cock entirely in my mouth,using my tongue to stimulate his frenulum. I pulled back,taking it out then taking the member back in my mouth again,starting a bobbing motion,flicking and exploring his frenulum. 

"Fuck...your mouth feels like heaven,baby...Oh crap..." I heard him moan. 

I started to suck down hard,keeping licking it inside my mouth,while I kept my bobbing motion,smiling and moaning with his big sweaty cock in my mouth.

He started to swear and finally, he came hard on my mouth,caressing my hair while panting.

"Shit..baby..that was the best..blowjob ever!" He screamed,breathing hard and pulling his cock out of my mouth.

I swallowed the cum,feeling it hit my throat while flavoring that characteristic bitter-salty taste.

"I'm getting a shower." I said,getting out of the bed and walking to the bathroom,leaving the door open and pulling my underwear off,looking at Steve watching at me in a sexy way.

I turned on the shower,getting in and waiting the hot water. When this started to feel, I got under the hot flow,rubbing my hands all over my hair and body.

As I tried to reach for the soap,It was slapped away,feeling a warm wet body pulling me close.

"Thought I had to do that,baby boy." He kissed me on the neck as I moaned. "Yeah but,I thought you were going to sleep or something."

"Nah,I wanted a shower,even If I like the smell of sweat and cock, I have to be clean."

Stifler took some liquid some in his hands,spreading in all over my body,while kissing my neck. While he was spreading the soap,took hold of my cock and started to rub some soap on it,cleaning it. "Clean and shiny,baby boy." I smiled and took some soap too,taking his cock and pulling the foreskin down,cleaning all his cock,and being careful to not to damage the head pulling the piercing.

"I thought you wanted to take a shower.." He said behind me,hugging me by the waist and whispering in my ear. "Maybe we can do more than a shower,Steve Stifler." I said flirty. 

"Oh yeah? And what we can do in a shower,you have any ideas..?" He said,kissing my neck and caressing my nipples.

"Yeah,we can get clean or we can...fuck..hard and fast..." I blushed,looking at him.

He kept caressing my nipples and,he licked my neck,smirking. "love the idea." 

Stifler got me against the wall,my ass facing him. He got on his knees,pulled apart my asscheeks and pushed his face on my hole,licking it.

"Fuck..steve..don't..i'm gonna cum if you do that..uh.."I moaned,feeling his warm tongue while I felt the hot flow of water hitting my back.

"That's the point,Jake." He kept licking my hole entirely,sliding his tongue in and out,fast and sexy,just like the way I liked it.

"Stifler..you're so amazing..uh..ah!" I screamed as I felt one finger inside of my hole,getting in and out fast.

"You like that baby? Like my finger right on your sloppy asshole? You like it?" He asked in my ear,with that husky deep voice that made me had orgasms.

"Yes! I love it,oh fuck..yes Steve,i fucking love it.." I moaned loud.

Abruptly,I felt his finger leave my hole and replace it with his big wet cock,slamming right inside my hole.

"Oh shit! fuck,you..mothe-" I got silenced by his fingers,sliding into my mouth,while feeling his thrusts,deep and fast. 

"I'm a what? Come on baby,say it..ohh..you're still tight..shit.."He moaned,holding me by my hips,going in and out with his member.

"God...you're so big..I love it..fuck me just like that,Oh! I'm your bitch...yes..I love this cock..Uh!" I moaned louder,stroking myself.

"You're such a cockslut..uh...you keep swallowing my dick,baby..oh shit..I'm gonna have to fuck you more,you still...tight..shit!"

"Oh fuck! Yes...keep fucking me! oh shit! yes,just like that,give me that cock..!

"You love this big thick,smelly and sweaty cock right inside your hole,don't you? fucking your guts out and making you moan? Huh?" He asked,kissing my neck and talking in a deep voice.

"Yes! I..fucking love it! Please,don't stop! Harder! Oh shit,fuck me Stifler!" I screamed,stroking myself faster.

"Come for daddy,baby...come..uh shit..I love your fucking hole baby..crap..I wanna fill you with my cum..I want you to sniff my cock and get hard by the smell..shit..I want you to lick my sweaty balls..fuck.." He started thrusting faster and deeper,touching my prostate,taking me to heaven.

"Shit,just right there,stifler! Oh fuck,yes there..don't stop please..please..Oh shit! Motherfucker!..." I came hard on the shower's wall,spilling all of my warm white cum on it.

"Baby..you're gonna make me come...yes..oh shit..."He started faster than ever,almost killing my asshole with his big cock.

"Yes,oh yes! Please cum..please fill me with your warm and sticky cum,I wanna feel it inside my sore hole! Oh shit..yes..oh daddy! I felt him,kissing my neck again and licking it.

"Oh baby,I'm gonna cum! Shit...Oh shit..shit! Shit!" He screamed,cumming harder and fast on my hole,just right in my prostate,It felt so warm and delicious.

We started to breath,he pulling out of my ass,and turning me around to face him.

"Hey."

"Hey." I said,blushed.

"That was..."

"Amazing? delicious? awesome? sexy?" 

"Yes." He said,making our lips collapsing and pulling me closer to him,caressing my hair. 

"Stifler..wow...you're really a sex god."

"Maybe." He kissed me again and reaching for the liquid soap,getting some on his hand and soaping our bodies. "Stif,your hands feel amazing..what do you do?"

"Lotion and...that's all." He got a smirk on his face,winking at me and kissing my neck.

We rinsed the soap from our bodies and we got dry with a pair of towels,then we got under the blankets,naked and clean. He was looking at me,smiling. I was doing the same.

"So,any ideas for today?" I asked.

"Uh,okay..so..we already fucked..and we kissed...and we got a shower..Maybe we can..dance?"

"Dance? Like,go clubbing?"

"I mean,yeah. We can go to a club and dance,drink.."

"For sure. While we wait till the night,what we can do?" I said smirking.

"We can just cuddle and kiss,I don't wanna fuck again...I got kinda tired."

"Me too."

"Come here,little boy." He said and got me closer to him,holding me by the waist,then started to caress my back,kissing my cheeks.

"I love it when you get on this sweet mood."

"And I love to be sweet with you." He kept kissing my cheeks,to starting kissing my face,slowly and in a careful way.

"Last night..I called my boyfriend..and.. _I broke up with him._ " I said,shy.

"Oh."

"Yeah,I did it because I didn't want him to get hurt. You know? Like,I would be a really bad person if I'm fucking with you while I have a boyfriend."

He didn't said anything.

"Stifler?"

Nothing.

"Steve?"

"I...I-..we should talk." He looked at me with shock.

_**Oh shit. He's going to say no.** _

"Jay..look,We fucked,I was your first time..but..please,let me think about this okay? I'm single and I was in a relationship with a guy,It was the worst thing. Okay?" He said,worried.

"Okay...I understand." I lit up a joint,inhaling it.

"Can i..?" I handed him the joint,watching him take a drag and inhaling it. "It's the good one.." 

"Yeah." I took another drag,inhaling it and watching him do the same. 

"Uhh it's good." He said,coughing with red eyes. We started laughing and looking at each other,doing goofy things like winking,clapping and crap.

"So,you're gonna think about it? about if we can be a couple or something..?" I said shy.

"Yes,I will. Maybe tomorrow I will answer you." He said with red eyes and a smile.

"Okay." I started laughing again. "What time is it?" "Uhh,it's 16:30." I said.

"Let's get a nap and then we go...clubbing. What do you think?"

"Great idea." I kissed his cheek in a sweet way. "That's for tomorrow,I hope the answer is good."

We kissed and we fell asleep.

_**21:25 PM** _

I woke up,pening my eyes slowly and watching him sleep. He seems so calm..I don't wanna bother him but he said we were go clubbing...So...

"Stifler." I touched his shoulder softly,moving him.

"Steve."

"Steve Stifler!" I said loud. He didn't woke up. I knew a way to wake him up.

I got close to his mouth and kissed him with tongue,his tongue didn't do anything,but after a minute he opened his eyes and started kissing me back. I pulled away,looking at him.

"We gotta go clubbing." I said.

"Yes! I totally forgot...you still wanna go?"

"Of course."

"Okay..let's get ready."

We got out of bed and got ready,dressing and brushing our teeth brushed. We turned off the lights and closed the door,walking to the elevator and pressing the button.

"I know a good gay club around here,wanna go?" Steve said,smirking.

"Sure." 

We got inside the elevator and pressed the 1 while I got an IM from Brian. I took my sidekick out of my pocket and read the message.

" _Sorry,J! I losted my phone yesterday on Britney's party and had to get a new one,It's not a sidekick but it's okay. By the way send me some pix of the guy you're screwing,little bitch! XOXO"_

We got out on the elevator and I stopped walking,looking at my phone.

"Is something wrong?" Stifler asked.

"Nah,just gimme a minute please." 

I typed a message to Brian.

" _Ugh! I miss B so much! Say hello to her for me,and by the way,yes! I will,gimme a min. XOXO too,slut."_

I pressed sent and looked at Steve.

"Smile,please?" I said pointing the camera lens to him.

"Uh,sure." He said kinda confused,then he smiled and I took 2 pics. God he was so hot. I sent the pics with a short message.

" _Be jealous biatch! He is fucking me and not you!!_ "

"Okay,let's go." I said getting my sidekick inside my pocket and walking next to Stifler.

"Why the pics for?" He said frowning with a confused face.

"Oh,for Brian,my best friend. He wanted to see who was the guy I'm living for,by the way he said hi and that he wants to suck you off." I lied,I just wanted to know what he was going to say.

"Really? Uh,tell him that I say no,I already have you,Jay." He got his strong arm around my neck,kinda hugging me while we were walking.

"I will. I was going to be jealous,tbh." I said laughing.

"Tbh?"

"To be honest,we say tbh on IM I don't know why but we say it." 

"Interesting." He kissed my cheek and we kept walking till we got to the bar.

_**El arcoíris borracho.** _

"El arcoriris boracho?" I asked Stifler in a bad spanish.

"The drunk rainbow,weird and cool name." He said.

We got inside and it was a mess, a dancefloor full of people and Rainbow lights with SOS by Rihanna playing really loud.

"So,dancing or drinking?" He asked loud.

"First let's drink a little!" I screamed to him.

"Okay!"

We got close to the bar and ordered 2 Vodka shots. After the guy gave us the shots,we drank it and we ordered 3 more rounds. We drank the rounds and got to the dancefloor,dancing close and fast.

"Nice moves." I said loud,close to his ear.

"You too!" He said close to my ear too.

Then the DJ changed it for Madonna's Hung up. It was a dance,kinda new remix. We kept dancing and we heard screams from all the people hearing the song.

"It looks like gays like us love madonna!" He screamed.

Suddenly,everyone got in silence,staring at him.

I got blushed,while the music kept playing in the background.

"I mean..Let's keep partying!" He said in a nervous way. Everyone around looked at him in a weird way and they kept doing what they were doing.

"Nice moment,Stif!" I said,mocking of him.

"Oh,shut up!" He screamed and suddenly,he kissed me on the mouth while we were dancing. It felt like the world started to going slow,the lights moving slow and the people really blurry.

"Are you okay?" I heard Stifler asking me,hearing him kinda away.

"No! I mean,yeah!" I said,watching him get a little blurry.

"You sure?"

"Y-yes..I'm..f-fine.." 

"So,what you waiting for? Let's keep dancing!" He started dancing again while I tried my best to keep on my feet.

"Whoa,watch out!" He screamed,saving me from hitting my head against the floor. I looked at him,all blurry and colorfull.

"My blue prince?" I said in a drunk voice.

"Uh...yeah! Now,you seem a little..tipsy! Wanna go home?" 

"Yes! I mean no! I don't wanna..ruin your night,hot prince!" I screamed at his face. "Don't worry,It's fine!" He said,getting my right arm around his neck and trying to keeping me on feet,we walked out of the club and started walking to the apartament.

"Prince,i wanna.." Suddenly I throwed up in his shoes.

"Damn..are you okay? You can walk?" 

"Yeah,I guess! You are really hot,my blue prince!"

"Thanks! You already told me that like 50 times,Jay!" We kept walking to the apartament,me still with my arm on his neck,him helping me walking.

"You have a really low alcohol tolerance,dude!" 

"Sorry.." 

We got to the building and into the elevator,getting to the apartament and getting inside. "You will get a cup of coffee and then to bed." He said,serious. He made the coffee and handed me a cup,I tried to drink it while I was drunk. I did my best to drink it all.

"Okay,I Drank the coffee." I said tipsy.

"Time to bed,little drunk." 

Stifler took me in his arms and he walked to the room,left me on the bed and took off my clothes,then He took his clothes and got under the blankets with me.

"Goodnight." He kissed me on the cheek and whispered something in my ear. "Tomorrow I want to go to see the sunset with you and get you a piercing,maybe. Think about it." He got me closer by the waist and we spooned again,he behind me,his cock inside his underwear resting against my asscheeks. Then we fell asleep.

 _ **My head will feel like shit tomorrow.**_


	5. That magical orange sunset.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That magic day,the orange sunset,the sand. All was perfect.

_**Monday 6th,13 PM.** _

I woke up slowly,opening my eyes,while abruptly feeling like a hammering in my head. It was a fucking hangover. I turned around,watching that Stifler wasn't on the bed or in the room.

"Steve?" I screamed.

_Nothing._

"Stifler?" I got out of bed,walking to the living room slowly and with my left hand on my head. It hurts like shit.

"Steve?" I asked again,walking to the bathroom and knocking on the door. After no one opened it,I did it and saw on behind the shower curtains. Nothing. Then,I walked to the room,taking my phone out of my pocket and opening it.

_6 missed calls from Steve Stifler._

I dialed his number,hearing the waiting tone.

"Jay! I've been calling you like crazy,are you okay?" I heard from the other way.

"Where are you? I woke up and you're not here."

"I went to the pharmacy and then to the tattoo store,sorry for not waking you up,you looked so cute sleeping. Didn't wanted to bother you."

"Asshole,you got me really worried!" I screamed. "Why you went to the tattoo store? You got a new piercing or a tattoo?"

"Yes,a piercing. I'm on my way back,so when I get there,you will see it. I left you a pill for the hangover and some water."

"Thanks,see you here. Love you." I hung up and stopped on shock.

_I love you._

_Shit._

_Shit,shit,shit._

_I fucked it up._

I got the pill inside my mouth,drinking some water after. I dressed up in black denim shorts,a pair of black converse and a grey T-shirt. I made the bed and turned the TV on,starting watching Daria.

Suddenly I heard the door getting open,I walked to the living room,watching Stifler leaving a plastic bag with stuff on the kitchen counter. 

"Hey,how's that hangover!" 

"Uh! My head! Don't fucking scream,please..." I said with a pain face. "Okay..sorry.." I took a look at his earlobe,watching a piercing hanging on it.

"Oh god,fuck me." I said while I touched the piercing with my fingers. "Stif,your lobe is really warm,is that normal?"

"I guess,looks good doesn't it?" He smiled.

"Yeah,it looks really awesome,you look sexier." I said in his ear.

"Thanks,baby,by the way,I thought about us and.."

"Yes?" 

_**Fuck. He is going to say no. I fucked it up saying I love you.** _

"I'm sorry for saying I love you on the phone,It was an impulse and-" I started talking fast.

" _Jay,calm the fuck down. I was going to say that w_ _e could try it. I mean,if you still want to._ "

_**Oh. My. Fucking. God.** _

"Stif...I mean...wow...oh my god..yes! I still want to." I smiled,getting blushed and hugging him,as I kissed him on the lips.

"You are so red right now,Jay."

"I know,it's just that I'm happy."

"If you're happy,I'm happy." He made our lips collide again,caressing my cheek with his warm hand.

"I'm so fucking happy,shit.." I kept smiling,kissing him again.

"Me too. So,you thought about it?"

"About what?"

"What I told you last night." He got his hand on mine.

"I can't remember,I was kinda drunk,remember?"

"Oops,my bad. I told you about that,I wanted us to go to the beach and watch the sunset,and get you a piercing." He got a grin on his face.

"Of course! Sounds like a good idea,let me get my stuff and we can go."

"Okay." He started typing a SMS on his phone.

I went to the room,got my backpack and got inside my MP4 player,a pair of earphones,a pack of cigarettes,2 lighters,my phone charger,a beanie,some gum and condoms,I got my phone on my pocket and I walked to the living room.

"Let's go." 

We got on the elevator and went to the 1st floor,getting out of the building and walking hand in hand to Venice beach. L.A was so damn beautiful.

"Let's play to ask questions." He said.

"Sounds nice." I said,walking and feeling his warm hand on mine. This was so amazing.

"Okay. So..what do you think about your first time?"

"To be honest? It was amazing,the guy I was with was careful and really sweet,even if I asked him to fuck me hard and shit,It was really amazing. I loved it." I blushed while walking.

"Sounds like a sweet,lovely and hot guy if I can tell. Okay,your turn." He laughed a little,getting blushed too.

"When is your birthday?" I asked.

"This Wednesday,you?"

"Tomorrow." I said happy. He looked at me with a shock face. "Oh! This Wednesday? Stif,we almost got the same day!" 

"Yeah but,tomorrow? Are you fucking kidding me? I didn't got you anything!" He was worried.

"Stif,It's okay,I don't care about material things,even if you get me flowers,I'll accept it."

"Really?"

"Really. Okay,your turn." I kissed him on the cheek while walking.

"So...uhm..be honest. Do you like my fetish with the..you know,smell and that stuff?" He asked,serious and worried.

"Being honest? Yes. I like that nasty,dirty part of you. It turns me on,sorry."

"That's hot,baby. Really really hot..now,don't talk about it or I'll get an erection. Your turn to ask."

"Uhm...what do you want for your birthday?" I asked,smiling and getting my head on his right shoulder.

"Uh,I guess I wanna watch you sniff my used and sweaty,smelly underwear while I jerk off,then I wanna fuck you really deep and hard making you scream my name,and theen,I wanna kiss you with my cum in your pretty wet mouth." He whispered on my ear with a really really deep voice,sending shiver through my whole body.

"What an original gift. I'll see what I can do. Your turn."

"Loves it,baby. Okay,so...1 week without smoking or 1 week without fucking with me?" He asked.

"1 week without smoking,obviously,I can't wait 1 week without you getting your big cock inside me,idiot."

"Okay but don't get mean,it was just a question.." He kissed me on the mouth while walking,getting close to the beach. "Hey,we are getting close to the beach." I said.

"Yeah,what do you think if we just sit down and smoke some of Your cigarettes while waiting the sunset?"

"Just if you kiss me."

"For sure,baby." He kissed me again on the mouth. We kept walking until we got on the sand,sitting on it.

"Okay,I guess it was your turn,Jay."

"Crap,right..uh...a piercing on one nipple or a piercing on the balls?" I asked while I got close to him,getting my head on his shoulder again while we were sitting,watching the sea.

"Nipple,never my balls." He laughed.

"Same." I took my backpack out of my shoulders,opening it and taking out the cigarettes,the lighers and my MP4 player with my Earphones. I opened the pack of cigarettes,taking two and getting the pack back on my backpack,handing one to Steve. He took it and I lit the cigarettes,taking a drag and inhaling.

"Stif,I didn't wanted to say this,but..I'm having the best time of my life,living with you and..god,this is so beautiful." I kissed him on the mouth,getting blushed.

" _Me too. I'm having the best time of my life with You and just You._ " 

I exhaled the smoke,watching him doing the same. "Wanna listen to some music?" I asked,getting my earphones connected to my MP4 and handing the Right one to Stifler.

"For sure." I pressed the button and _Dakota_ by _Stereophonics_ started playing. The intro felt like magic.

_Thinkin' about,thinkin' of you_

_Summertime think it was June._

I looked at Stifler while I listened to the music,taking a drag and inhaling,like always. It felt so magic,so special.

_Layin' back,head on the grass_

_Chewing gum,havin' some laughs._

I exhaled,looking at Stifler again,he was looking at the sea,he looked so happy,so..him. Suddenly,he turned his head and looked at me. We connected eyes and he smiled.

_You make me feel like the one._

He took the cigarette on his hand and got his face close to me,kissing me sweetly and slowly,as the sun began to set. We kept kissing and in one moment,we got our lips away,looking at each other. He was really happy,and the sun was getting that beautiful orange colour.

_Drinkin' by,drinkin' for two_

_Drinkin' with you._

"Jay,I really really like you...and I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"You..want to be my _boyfriend?_ " 

I kept looking at him,in a real shock.

"Uh...oh...Yes! Of course,I'd love to.." I got blushed hard,while I felt my hand getting hot,the cigarette almost being just ashes. "Shit." I threw it on the sand.

"You make me so happy." He said,smilling and blushed.

"You make me happy too."

_Sleepin' in the back of my car,we never went far_

_We didn't need to go far._

Stifler threw his Cigarette on the sand,getting me closer and hugging me by the neck,kissing me on the cheek.

_You make me feel like the one..._

The MP4 player ran out of battery and we looked at each other,with a shock face. 

"Shit,my bad." I said. "I totally ruined the moment."

"Nah,you didn't. It's okay. I was thinking and...do You ever stop to think,how is going to be the future,like,flying cars..or some shit like that?" He asked.

"No,not really. I just care about living the present."

"With me?" He asked,getting blushed again.

" _With you._ " I kissed him on the cheek as the sun finished setting.

"Jay...you made a really magic moment..the music,the sunset,the..everything. I really love you." 

"I love you too,Steve." We hugged,feeling our warm. He was warmer than me,and kinda taller. And his hair was soft,really soft.

"So,what now?" 

"I'm hungry."

"Let's get something to eat."

"And what? I don't want McDonald's again..." I said,looking at him with a sad dog face.

"Pizza?"

"Pizza." I said,getting on my feet in the sand,shaking it off my clothes. Stifler did the same,and we got our hands together as we started walking to a close Pizza parlor. We sat and ordered a pizza with some topping that we both liked. We ate and paid,then we got out and looked at each other. 

"So,your piercing?" He asked. 

"Ugh,no..maybe tomorrow? It's my birthday and it could be a really cool gift." I said,happy.

"Sure,no problem. Tomorrow." He smiled and we started walking to the apartament,as we kept walking,Stifler got us on a bench and started kissing me.

"I'm in a sweet mood,sorry." He said,ashamed.

"It's okay. I'm in a sweet mood too,Stif." I took him by the chin and made our lips collide,in the most slow and romantic way.

"Sorry,but today I don't want sex,I'm kinda tired." I said.

"Don't worry,we can just sleep,I'm tired too." He said.

"So..spooning?"

"Spooning." He kissed me again and we got up from the bench,keeping walking to the apartament. We got on the elevator,getting to the 7th floor,opening our door and walking to the room. 

We took off our clothes and got under the blankets,getting closer and feeling him kissing my neck slowly. 

"I love it when you kiss my neck." 

"I know,that's why I do it." He kept kissing my neck while we got on the spooning position,him very close to me.

"I love you."

"I love you."

_We said it at the same time._

Steve kissed my neck again and started caressing my hair. "I'll be here,sleep. You need some rest,baby." I heard,getting happy knowing that he really cared about me. I started closing my eyes slowly,falling asleep while Stifler kept caressing my hair and leaving little kisses on my neck. Minutes later,I felt him falling asleep too.

**I hope tomorrow is a good day...**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I have no beta reader,so any mistake or misspelling please tell me. Thank you! Also,any idea is welcome.


End file.
